Crash
by cold.december.night
Summary: There is a bad accident and Jess is scared that she wont be able to tell Becker how she really feels about him.
1. Part One

Just a little something I thought about while working. Its not my best work but I kind of like it.

Crash

Disclaimer: Not mine

Jess Parker was panicking. She had been talking with Abby over the comms as she, Becker, and Conner were making their way back to the arc when she heard screeching tires and Becker yelling 'Shit' before crunching metal. The sound of Abby's screaming was still echoing in her ear even after the comms went dead.

"Jess! We need medics here now!" Matt's voice exclaimed though his line, Jess quickly notified the medics to their location before trying to hack into the CCTV where the accident happened.

"Matt they are on the way" Jess watched as the screen flickered alive and the horrific scene nearly made her sick.

The truck that they had been riding in was wrapped around a pole and the truck that had obviously hit them was still pressed against theirs. Jess watched Emily sit down between two bodies. She could tell they were Conner and Abby, Emily had one hand in Abby's and the other in Conner's. They looked beat up but alive.

"Matt? Where is Becker?" Matt was still beside the truck but he didn't answer, "Emily? Someone answer me!" Jess watched as Matt climbed on the hood of the other truck and leaned into the window, he reached in and grabbed something.

"He is still in the car, they can't get him out. Matt is with him now he is holding his hand." Jess felt the tears begin to sting her eyes.

"Matt is he awake?" She asked softly,

"Yeah" Came a gruff reply,

"If there a way I can talk to him? Maybe give him your comms?" Matt sighed and pulled his hand away and Jess noticed is was red with blood, he pulled the comms out of his ear and reached inside.

"Hey beautiful" came a labored voice, Jess closed her eyes

"You've never called me that before" She said softly her voice was thick with emotion.

"I should have" Jess took a deep breath,

"The medics will be there soon just hold on alright" Jess could hear him wheezing with every breath,

"Jess there is something I want to tell you" Jess watched as Matt made his way off the truck, he was giving them privacy.

"Yeah?" Becker coughed and groaned,

"I never knew how to tell you this but I…" Becker just stopped talking and Jess felt sick, the medics had arrived and were rushing to the truck.

"The Medics are there just stay with me" Becker didn't respond and she feared the worst.

"Captain Becker can you hear me?" There was more silence as a medic climbed up on the hood and leaned into the truck.

"We need to get him out of this truck, he is unconscious and bleeding out" Jess put her hand over her mouth and watched as the emergency personal had to cut Becker out of the truck. It seemed like an eternity until they were pulling him out as gently as possible.

"Jess they are taking them to St. Georges" Emily said as the medics loaded Becker into the back of an ambulance.

Jess got up from the hub and grabbed her purse she wanted to be there when they arrived.

When Jess got there Emily and Matt were waiting for her, they had already taken Becker, Conner, and Abby back to be evaluated. Jess' lip was quivering,

"They are going to be alright" Matt said softly before crossing the room and pulling Jess into a crushing hug. Emily slowly walked over and joined the embrace.

"Did the medics say anything?" Jess asked as they all three went to sit down in the waiting area.

"Not really, they think Connor's leg it broken and they know he has a concussion. He couldn't really remember what day it was or anything like that. Abby seemed like she was in pretty good shape more in shock then anything "

"What about Becker? Is he going to be alright?" She asked quietly, she watched a conflicted look crossed Emily's face.

"They don't know Jess, he lost a lot of blood" Jess felt like the air had been knocked out of her

"I am sure he will be fine but I suggest we get inside and wait" Matt said putting a hand to the small of each woman's back and pushing them through the door of the hospital.

Waiting was always the hardest part, Jess sat crossed legged in a chair biting at her nails. It had been an hour since they had heard any news, Abby had been released but they were keeping Connor under observation, he still had problem remembering certain things but the doctor said it was only temporary. Abby was in the room with him trying to keep him from moving around too much.

Lester called Becker's parents but the two of them refused to come to the hospital. Jess knew the relationship between them and Becker was strained but she didn't expect them to just abandon their son like that, especially when he might die.

"Jess, Emily is going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Jess looked up at Matt and shook her head. The thought of food caused her stomach to churn, "You need to eat something" Jess glared at Matt,

"I said no" She said before looking back toward the door where someone would enter with news.

Matt walked over and sat beside Jess before putting an arm around her.

"He could die, I never told him that I loved him and now he could just die" She said softly,

"I think he knew Jess, I really do" Jess bit her lip, she looked at Matt.

"What do you think he was going to tell me before he passed out?"

Matt took in her desperate expression and wanted nothing more then to make all her pains go away. She looked so young and Matt remembered for the first time in a while that she was actually young.

"The truth?" He asked softly, Jess sat up a little straighter and nodded.

"I believe he was going to tell you how he felt" Matt didn't want to tell her that he knew for a fact that Becker loved her. That the soldier confided in him about his feelings and what he should do about them. He cursed the soldier for not acting upon his advice sooner.

Jess nodded and put her feet to the ground,

"I wish they would tell us something. Anything" Jess sniffled and the tears began to well up again,

"I am sure they are working hard at getting him stable" Matt said, after the words left his mouth a young doctor with red hair came out of the door. He was wearing scrubs,

"Anyone here for Captain Becker?" Jess stood up suddenly, her feet were asleep so she stumbled but Matt caught her.

The young doctor looked at Jess, "Captain Becker is in still in serious condition but he is stable. He came out of surgery with no problems but we did have to put in a chest tube to release some of the air around his lung. He broke a few ribs and it pierced his lung causing it to collapse, his spleen was ruptured so we had to remove it."

Jess listened to everything that had happened to him and was surprised he was alive. Jess put her arms across her chest and tried to pay attention to the doctor. She was getting antsy and wanted to see the soldier.

"Can we see him?" She asked cutting the doctor off, he looked at her with raised eyebrows. It was obvious that she wasn't listening to a thing he was saying.

"He is in ICU so only one person can go back" Jess looked at Matt, he gave her a smile and motioned for her to go ahead. "I will call Lester and explain everything to him" Jess nodded and followed the Doctor back.

"When do you think he will wake up?" She asked softly, "It depends on the Captain. We don't have a time frame, from now on its just a waiting game."

The doctor stopped in front of a door and opened it, "Press the red button of he wakes" He said and watched as Jess walked through the door.

The sight of Becker laying in the bed helpless with tubes and machines all around made her a little woozy. He was so pale and almost lifeless, if it wasn't the slow beep of the heart monitor she would have thought him dead.

Jess pulled up a chair beside his bed and sat down, she carefully picked up his hand and brought it to her face and kissed it.

"I love you. I never told you that but I do, so much that its almost embarrassing" She said as the tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his hand.


	2. Part Two

Sorry about the ending, I couldn't for some reason get it right. I'm so sorry.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PART 2

When Becker woke up the first thing he felt was the pain, it was so bad that he nearly passed out again. Everything hurt, his head, torso, legs, everything. Becker tried to talk but found that his throat was too dry to produce any sound. He felt pressure on his hand and looked down to see a small brunette head laying on it.

Becker tried to remember why he was there and groaned, a car accident. Some jerk ran a red light and t-boned the truck on his side. He instantly thought of Abby and Connor, were they alright? Becker gently pulled his hand out from under Jess and placed it on her head. He tried to smile when he finally was able to run his fingers through her silky hair.

There was movement under his hand and she slowly came back to reality. Becker watched as Jess jerked upright and looked at him with confusion. It finally dawned on her that he was awake. She looked at him for a long time and suddenly she broke down sobbing.

"Jess?" His voice came out a croak, he tried to lift his arm but found that the action made him feel like a knife was tearing through his chest. Jess brought herself under control and shook her head.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so relieved" Becker wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes and make everything better but at that moment any movement would cause him too much pain. Jess leaned over and grabbed a red button and pushed it.

"Can I help you?" A voice came from the speaker on his bed,

"He is awake" She said softly and the nurse ended the transmission. Jess picked up his hand and looked at him long and hard.

"I was worried sick, when I heard the comms go dead and then saw the wreckage I nearly lost it" She said softly, Becker couldn't imagine what she was going through. To watch your friends get into an accident and then not know anything about how they were. It must have been horrible.

"Abby? Conner?" He was able to croak out and Jess nodded,

"They are fine. They released Abby with barely any injuries and Connor he had a pretty nasty head injury and are keeping him under observation." Becker closed his eyes and breath a heavy sigh of relief which caused him to wince in pain.

It was at that moment he noticed a tube running out of the right side of his chest. He looked up at Jess with a questioning look.

"They had to put a chest tube in because one of your lungs collapsed due to a broken rib. Its getting rid of all the air and junk around your lung." Jess bit her lip and took a deep breath. She had promised herself that if he made it she would tell him exactly how she felt.

"You scared me. When you just stopped talking I thought you died." Becker furrowed his eyebrows,

"Sorry" He croaked obviously upset that he had worried her.

"You couldn't't help it but I thought you were going to die without knowing how I felt about you" Becker raised his eyebrows and his mouth curved up in what she took as a smile. The look encouraged her to go on.

"I have loved you for a while now. At first it was just a crush but as I got to know you it grew in to so much more. I love you Hilary Becker" Becker stared at Jess, he opened his mouth to try and say something when the door opened and a nurse walked in. Becker's face turned to a look of annoyance, it was a look so Beckerish that Jess had to giggle.

"How are you feeling Captain?" The nurse, Bella, asked causing Becker to groan. "Water?" He croaked and Bella smiled,

"Of course dear" she said pouring him a glass of water. Jess watched in horror,

"I should have given you water!" Becker chuckled nearly causing himself to choke.

"I feel like a lorry hit me" Becker joked his voice still sore from the tube they had to put down his throat during surgery. Bella nodded,

"Well that's going to be normal. You will be probably in pain for a while. Let me get you something for that and then I will call the doctor to notify him that your awake and doing well."

"Thank you" His voice was hoarse, he watched Bella leave the room before turning back to Jess. He stared at her face before opening his mouth.

"I love you too" He said softly, Jess wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. "What?" She squeaked.

"I love you too. I realized it right after the beetle incident. I knew I liked you but at that moment I knew I loved you"

Becker's breath came out in puffs as he tried to explain his feelings, he tried to say more but Jess stopped him.

"You should stop talking, I think your hurting yourself" She said with a giggle, of course she was right, the talking was causing the pain in his chest to worsen. The fact that he was out of breath didn't help much.

Jess leaned in and pressed a very soft and delicate kiss on his lips, Becker's eyes fleeted closed. A soft groan left him as she pulled away far too soon for her liking, the sound caused Jess to smile.

"Well if I knew that a near death experience would bring you two together and end all of our miseries I would have ran the captain over myself" Jess laughed and Becker rolled his eyes with a smile, of course it would Lester to ruin the mood.

Jess didn't mind all the much, especially when she would have all the time in the world with Becker later. Now that they knew how they felt about each other things were never going to be the same again.


End file.
